Dark heart
by Emma94000
Summary: OS. Eren a assisté à une mort. Une mort de plus. Une mort de trop qui ne peut le laisser indifférent cette fois, elle a un impact trop important sur lui. Mais à quel point est-il bouleversé ? Slash/Romance entre hommes et présence de thèmes angoissants et de mort avec des suggestions. Lecteurs avertis ! Sinon s'abstenir.


_**Hello !**_

 _ **Je reviens cette fois-ci avec un One-Shot qui me tiens à coeur (et c'est le cas de le dire ahah).**_

 _ **L'histoire se base plutôt sur des sous-entendus de l'original, donc il est conseillé d'en savoir un minimum. Du genre l'animé. Il ne reprend que les parties présentes dans l'animé en fait. Donc pas franchement de spoil.**_

 _ **Globalement tout ça c'est pas joyeux. J'ai voulu me lancer dans quelque chose de psychologique et dramatique. J'ai puisé mon inspiration d'une fanfiction d'un autre fandom. J'ai voulu reprendre le concept psychologique en particulier et je l'ai fait à ma manière. Voilà ce que ça donne !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse deviner le personnage mystérieux en question, c'est mon petit amusement ! Même si c'est pas bien difficile à savoir.**_

 _ **J'ai voulu également laisser une certaine liberté au lecteur autant en interprétation que pour l'imagination.**_

 ** _Âmes sensibles et homophobes ou sceptiques de la vie s'abstenir. (On sait jamais.)_**

 ** _J'ai préféré mettre Rating T pour le côté angoissant et les suggestions._**

* * *

Lorsque tu regardas une dernière fois sa dépouille, tu fus paniqué. Jamais tu te dis que tout ça serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là. Si tu avais fais les bons choix. Comme _il_ le disait, qu'était le mieux entre croire en ses compagnons et agir de soi-même ? _Lui_ ne l'avait jamais su, mais toi, le sauras un jour. C'est ce que tu pensais. Et tu pleurais de tous ces sacrifices. Leurs sacrifices pour toi, incapable de bien faire et de les rendre fiers. Le rendre fier. _Le_ voir qui observe tes progrès. Non. Tu n'en étais pas arrivé jusque là.

Maintes fois, tu avais fais face à la mort. Mais maintes fois tu y as échappé. S'ils n'avaient pas été là tu serais mort devant les yeux apeurés de ton ami. Tu n'aurais jamais été si loin dans tes affrontements. Et bien que par ta rage de vaincre, tu serais mort mangé par ces créatures. Si tu n'étais pas précieux à l'Humanité, tu serais déjà réduit à néant. Tant de vies enlevées pour la tienne. Et tes amis et lui. Tu croyais l'admirer de ses combats et de sa robustesse tant que ta sœur adoptive, ce n'en était rien. Tu pensais qu'ils seraient toujours là pour défendre l'humanité à tes côtés, il n'en serait pas. Tu savais et tu le pensais vraiment que leur mort serait bien mieux épargnée que la tienne. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Et le nouvel espoir est toi désormais. Eux qui avaient tant donnés de leurs forces te laissaient à présent la place. Mais comment supporterais-tu ce vide de tant de personnes ? Tu ne te pensais pas si égoïste de les laisser partir. Un fardeau de plus s'ajoutait sur tes épaules. C'était beaucoup pour toi de voir tant de vies achevées en si peu de temps alors que tu survivais.

 _Lui_ que tu admirais depuis si longtemps n'étais plus là. _Lui_ qui t'avais sauvé de la mort qui s'acharnait sur ton sort. Et tu restais seul. Sans eux pour te guider, sans tes _frères_ courageux et aimés. Tu t'en prenais à toi-même. Tu t'en voulais profondément mais rien ne changerais. Si ce n'était que leur présence.

 _Ses_ yeux noirs si sombre et son regard qui transperçait ton corps entier étaient encrés dans tes pensées. _Sa_ voix si froide te faisait encore frissonner. Tu aurais voulu être en de meilleurs termes, au fond. Avec _lui_ qui t'avait accueillit et reconnu à ta valeur. Tu avais souffert de _ses_ pieds mais c'était pour ton bien. Et seuls deux se préoccupaient de ta vie, non, de ta survie. Aucun autre ne le fit autant. Tu leur était reconnaissant comme jamais tu le serais et tu l'avais été. Tu étais perdu. Loin d'eux et de leur soutien. Loin de leur protection. La protection de trop qui leur avait été fatale. Tu te répétais que c'était de ta faute. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Tu t'accablais dans ce trou noir qui s'enfonçait plus profondément autour de toi. Tu te laissais sombrer jours après jours.

Mais _son_ visage ne quittait pas ton esprit. Jamais non, toujours _il_ restait. Te regardant sombrer avec tristesse et pitié. Tu culpabilisais de te comporter ainsi. De te laisser aller dans cette brume qui te possédait plus encore chaque instant. Et tu pensais qu' _il_ ne voulait pas de toi. Pas comme ça. Plus pitoyable qu'avant, plus vulnérable que d'antan. Il se moquerait de te voir ainsi. Et pourtant, _il_ s'était sacrifié pour ta cause. _Sa mort_ était la plus horrible à voir, à ressentir et te toucher comme ça l'avait été. Tu avais pris conscience que _son âme_ était plus noble. Qu'il avait beau faire, _il_ avait plus souffert. L'humanité avait perdu le meilleur, le _seul_ vrai espoir.

Ta plus grande famille s'était détruite trop rapidement sous tes yeux. Une fois encore. Une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Tu ne pouvais te calmer de l'ampleur des évènements.

Tu ne pouvais le supporter et seulement te le remémorer. Toute cette horreur. Qui t'envahissait, te contrôlait. Ta rage était trop forte et tu ne pouvais rester là. Telle une âme morte. Il y a bien longtemps que tu avais fait cette promesse. Il y a bien longtemps que tu avais compris sa difficulté. Mais pouvait-elle seulement être accomplie ? Juste maintenant, tu ne pouvais la détruire. Juste maintenant, tu avais son impact. _Il_ avait disparu et avait tout abandonné, tu n'en ferais pas de même. _Il_ t'avait fait de ces exceptions gigantesques bien que tu n'ai que peu de souvenirs. Seulement cette clé qui ne te quittait pas. Mais saurais-tu la vérité, un jour à Shiganshina ? Encore une chose qui restait un mystère pour toi. Une fois encore.

 _Sa personne_ qui t'avait toujours sembler effrayante te fixait chaque jour. Tu ne pouvais les détester, tu l'aimais. Mais tu étais terrifié à l'idée qu' _il_ te regarde ainsi. Tu voulais apaiser ce regard qui te blâmais. Tu voulais trouver une solution à ton âme en peine. Tu te laissa finalement sombrer dans une autre noirceur. Il te sembla plus doux, te souriant dans ces moments. Tu étais joyeusement euphorique de te sentir plus libéré. Mais cette illusion s'effaça. Tu ne comprenais plus. Tu voulais te sortir une nouvelle fois de là. Alors tu recommenças. Tu te laissa berner par _son réconfort_ et _sa_ chaleur qui faisaient fondre ton cœur. _Sa_ douceur enveloppa ton corps. Tu tentais même de le faire en journée. Et tu continuais ainsi ces soirées. Chaque nuit, _il_ te parut plus souriant et peut-être même taquin. Et tu aimais qu _'il_ murmure ton prénom au creux de ton oreille. Tu aimais cette façade qu _'il_ te révélait et te privilégiait.

Tu ne pouvais plus te passer de ces moments de tendresse qui t'absorbaient profondément. Tu ne pouvais rompre ce temps que tu _lui_ réservais. Tu répétais incessamment ces instants comme une pièce de théâtre qu'on prépare. Sans fin. Sans jamais la jouer. _Il_ te rassurait quand _il_ était à tes côtés. Tu _lui_ consacrais ton restant de vie. Tu _lui_ faisais confiance. À _sa mort_ , tu avais été terriblement troublé. Tu étais inquiet qu' _il_ parte ainsi. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. _Il_ était là, Seulement pour toi. Et tu avançais plus loin encore. Tu te sentais toujours mieux ainsi. Accompagné chaleureusement. Mais maintenant tu le savais, _ses yeux te dévoraient_.

 _Ils_ te regardaient comme une proie. Mais tu n'avais pas peur. Tu en faisais toujours plus. Mais ce n'était pas si dérangeant. Tu le faisais seulement pour _lui._ Tu dépassais tes limites depuis longtemps déjà. Et tu respectais les ordres, pensant que ça s'arrêterait. Mais ce n'en était toujours pas le cas. Les évènements empiraient chaque nuit. Tu avais besoin d'air. Tu ne pouvais plus respirer. À cause de toute cette chaleur qui émanait de ton corps. Qui t'empoisonnait. Tu avais perdu ton calme de ce réconfort qui t'égorgeait. Tu cauchemardais de ces instants que tu redoutais. Ces instants de soumission à ta propre folie. Tu succombais.

Cette fois-là, tu ne _le_ vis plus en te réveillant. Tu ne _le_ vis plus en dormant. Tu ne comprenais pas. Tu ne souffrais plus, pourtant tu étais attristé de cette soudaine disparition. Tu passais les nuits suivantes. Tu étais de moins en moins perturbé. Tu étais sorti de cette prison doré dans laquelle tu t'étais engouffré. Tu reprenais conscience de fils en aiguilles. Tu te permis de penser aux autres, à elle qui n'en voulait qu'à toi. Tu souriais une nouvelle fois. Elle ne voulait que ton bien et voilà où tu en étais maintenant. Elle était souvent dans l'excès mais elle ne pensais pas à mal. Tu les aimais tous aussi. Et tu ne pensas plus à lui.

Par surprise, tu _le_ revis une nuit en plein sommeil. Alors que tu avais arrêté ces moments, tu replongeais. Ces fois-là étaient différentes, tu le savais. Pourtant, tu étais heureux d'un côté, de revoir _son visage_. Tu n'avais pas le même plaisir mais tu n'avais pas de frayeur. Tu retombais entre _ses_ mains. Trainant ton corps un peu plus, tu sentais tes forces s'affaiblirent. Tu luttais pour tenir. Tu résistais pour ne pas être soumis une fois de plus. Personne ne te retiendrais car tu étais seul. Tu ne pouvais combattre cette réalité imaginaire. Pris au piège, tu l'étais.

Pourquoi agissais-tu ainsi ? Toi qui étais si confiant au début, tu doutais. Et tu _le_ vis changer encore en une face plus sombre. Quelles raisons t'avais poussé à agir ? _Lui_ mais toi. Toi. Tu l'avais laissé faire tout ce temps infini. Une honte poussait en toi. Tu vis du dégoût à travers _son nouveau visage blasé_. Il avait une apparence qui te paraissait toujours plus sombre que précédemment. Tu n'étais qu'une marionnette duquel _il_ avait pris le pouvoir. Tu n'agissais par tes propres moyens, tu le savais. Tu étais seul face à toi-même. Et si tu ne revenais pas comme avant ? Tu avais peur à cette pensée sur ta forme humaine qui devenait moralement monstrueuse. _Il_ s'acharnait sur ton sort comme le ferait Hanji pour un titan. Car tu étais aussi un titan. Mais tu te promettais toujours que tu combattrais pour et seulement pour l'Humanité. Mais étais-tu encore humain ?

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous êtes encore vivants ? Que dis-je, encore "humain" ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit texte ! Et ce que vous avez pensé en lisant, vos suggestions...**

 **Bref place aux review et à la révélation du mystère ! :D**


End file.
